masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stasis
Icon Issues in ME2 It seems that the icon for Stasis in Mass Effect 2 is exactly the same as Barrier. Should this be noted? Freakium 16:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Noted as trivia I think? I'd have to say no. It is just one of those things that is more trivial than trivia. As such it really isn't worth noting. Lancer1289 16:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Multiple bugs and trivia Was unsure how to add this in to article, so I post it here. It should be noted about stasis: 1) Icon for stasis represents barrier icon 2) Stasis does not work on all enemies, however, it works on scions, YMIR's. Harbinger and gunship (at the very least) are unaffected. 3) Stasis, actually, does NOT freeze enemies completely. Enemies caught into stasis start to count as friendly NPC's for a while (Shepards actions, such as holding his gun up so as not to hit them accidently and a few other factors prove it. See point 4. 4) Sometimes stasis will cause enemies to side with Shepard (!!!) and attack his foes. 100% confirmed for scions, husks and LOKI. Husks, however, don't raise enough speed in time to attack. Used Improved stasis. 5) Even protected enemies will fall upon exiting stasis condition, making fights against YMIRs, scions and other strong opponents VERY easy, allowing player to close in and use melee (remember, melee attack prevents enemies from standing up. 100% confirmed) 6) Using stasis on last enemy left will cause hit teammates to ressurect. Makes it easier to finish off the last YMIR or whoever-is-left. I suggest adding this points to article. Ref92 19:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Christina has noted that Stasis was designed to work on all enemies at first, then individual enemies were made immune to it during playtesting only when it was deemed imbalanced. For example, freezing Harbinger is imbalanced because of how he fights (it would nullify his greatest strength i.e. being able to jump bodies if you took him out immediately.) However, any enemy not specifically immune to Stasis like this will be susceptible, such as the Reaper final boss from my link above. Optimystic8 21:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *** 1) Doesn't really need to be said. People who care will notice and those who don't care won't notice. 2) Hmmm, good point, I strongly support a short list of unaffected enemies. 3) Sorry, but this is wrong. While Shep does hold gun awhile since the enemy is considered non-hostile, the enemy is still frozen until Stasis wears off. To test it yourself, melee an enemy in Stasis, nothing happens. 4) I haven't heard of this. Proof? 5) Not really needed as the article already mentions enemies fall over as Stasis wears off. 6) Yeah, might be a good idea to add to the article. *** In summary, I only support to add a list of enemies immune to Stasis (like Harby) and that resurrect thing. --Commander Shepard 13:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) **** Actually, I have no proof for any of this. That's the only reason I posted it in talk section and not in the article. However, I still insist on points 3 and 4. Those are true, seen it myself in multiple cases. And the fact that enemies in stasis are invulnerable does not change it-one of two scions in last mission (right before fighting human-reaper) used its close-range ability while facing the other one. Shepard and teammates were too far away to call this a glitch. Husks-I noted that in the same mission in seeker-swarms chamber. Husk stopped for a second after I used stasis, then turned towards other husks and started walking (as they do when they appear before running). Stasis wore off before he started running causing him to die. Loki-Samara's recruitment. After applying stasis it used its melee to hit an enemy vanguard, who attempted to fight back. However, I have not noticed any damage done in either case (it may or may not have been dealt). There is nothing else to support this info. You may or may not believe. Ref92 19:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen these mentioned anywhere else, so I thought I'd add them to the talk page: * If you use Stasis on an enemy approaching you via some sort of moving transport (ie, floating platforms in collector vessels) they will be frozen in midair and the platform will move out from underneath them. * There are situations where using stasis on an enemy might cause it to disappear if it would not have been present on a lower difficulty setting (an extra YMIR during the 'smuggled cargo' mission, for example). I imagine this has something to do with the bug others have mentioned in the context of the damage multiplier. * Using stasis on any type of flying drone will cause it to fall (and immediately die) when the power wears off. * Possibly worth noting in the article that this is one of the few offensive powers available to Shepard that instantly hits the target, rather than arcing towards it as a projectile. * Can confirm that enemies seem to be treated as allies while frozen in stasis (and at the very least, are not completely frozen.) They will sometimes continue walking, and will usually perform some sort of idle animation while in stasis. * I have not personally noticed enemies attacking their own allies while in stasis, but it wouldn't surprise me if this were possible in some circumstances. In general, using this power sort of feels like cheating because of how often it's quirky behavior can trivialize a fight. 19:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Character Creation bug I added that the bug that makes it impossible for players to choose Stasis at the character creation stage for ME2 is PC only, as suggested by head gameplay dev Christina Norman: social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/261/index/4721039%26lf%3D8#4775595. I also have chosen it as my bonus power during character creation after starting a new game on the Xbox 360 version. --Commander Shepard 04:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, interesting stuff, I had to opt for Geth Shield on my insanity engineer instead. Ilovetelephones 06:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Apparently some people aren't getting this, so I've posted screenshots for proof of it's existence; see creation screen with Shadow Broker Achievements Collected Further Definition of the Bug By reading the post by developer Christina Norman on the forums through the reference in the article, I see that the damage boost post-Stasis is intended, just that the bug makes the boost outrageously bigger than intended. I clarified this in the article and explained the bug in more detail, as I think the distinction needs to be made so people can decide for themselves if they want to take advantage of the bug or not; since Christina Norman says bug or no bug, most of the time there is no difference, except when one is able to kill a YMIR on Insanity with a two shots from the Claymore :) --Commander Shepard 13:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Stasis and Warp Is it possible to detonate Stasis with Warp in ME2? After all, Stasis should be a biotic power. Zarathustra01 12:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe it is possible to detonate, just because the frozen enemy is considered non-hostile and warp won't hit them. Human-Reaper A friend of mine has used Stasis on the Human-Reaper and it apparently causes a very nasty glitch. I don't know the details. Could someone investigate and maybe add a note to the artice? Tali's no.1 fan 20:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just saw this this video. Should something be added to the article? Tali's no.1 fan 17:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Anything at all? Tali's no.1 fan 15:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Deep vs. Enhanced I'm restarting my Vanguard, and decided to go with Stasis to give me some super-powered crowd control. I want to know how many more times I can lock something down with Enhanced Stasis compared to Deep Stasis, and if it's worth the three seconds less duration. King of Noobs 14:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I would have to say this is more dependent on personal playstyle, number of enemies, terrain of battlefield, type of enemies, weapons in use, squadmates in use, and a host of other factors. There really is something that can have multiple outcomes on either side. My suggestion is really just pick one, and then stick to it and adapt as necessary. That may not seem like good advice, but I've found that giving people advice in this situation is really hard as it again boils down to a host of factors, the biggest of which is personal playstyle. Lancer1289 15:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Acquisition I just planned to make a Sentinel with Stasis as my bonus power and then I discovered that I had not unlocked it. I've played through the game on several occations and have unlocked all other bonus powers, yet I've somehow avoided unlocking stasis. So, anyone know when/where you're supposed to talk to Liara in order to unlock it? FieryWrath 22:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, it was very late in the game--between Thessia and Horizon. Trandra 23:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Just talk to Liara after every mission --GodzillaMaster 23:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I've unlocked stasis now, more importantly I discovered how I could have missed it before. To answear the question I myself asked: Talk to Liara in her cabin on the Normandy after completing Thessia. Why I missed it was because I have the From Ashes DLC and then she won't be in her cabin, she'll be talking to Javik. After she's done talking to Javik she returns to her cabin and I never thought of going to her cabin after her chat with Javik, which is what was needed. -- FieryWrath 11:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Bug? The '30% chance of no cooldown' evolution on Stasis (you might need the bubble too) has been acting extremely strangely for me lately. If by chance, you get no cooldown, your Stasis bubble will insta-kill ANYTHING caught in it. Even Phantoms on Platinum are prone to this. I'm not sure if it was just me, but it definitely did happen. Check it out. It's not insta-kill all the time, just when the 'no cooldown' bonus occurs randomly. Sqarkplugz (talk)